


Basorexia

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Implied Luke/Giselle, M/M, Pre-Series, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basorexia: A strong craving or hunger for kissing. Luke looks a bit too good for the date Lily arranged for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt for my RP partner.

Luke has a _date_. Not a  _normal_ date, mind. It’s one that mother…  _arranged_. Something to benefit the cause. But it’s still a date. Even if the other party doesn’t survive the night. Mark isn’t sure how he feels about it. 

His older brother is wearing a well-fitted shirt, trousers, and a tie. He says he plans on throwing a leather jacket over it. Mother told him that his date likes “bad boys”. Luke already fits the bill, he just has to  _look_ it. According to him, anyway. Mark can’t help but note that he still looks  _too_ clean cut. His twin must have read it in his face when he asked Mark’s opinion, for now he sits in front of the mirror, fussing with his hair. Mark scoffs.

"Don’t make it  _too_ messy,” he chides, flipping a page of his book. “You want to look like you try hard to look attractive. Not unkempt.”

Luke snorts, and Mark can feel his eyes on him via the mirror. “I didn’t know I had to look like I was trying hard. Shouldn’t it be effortless?”

"I’ve noticed that most women who are attracted to men like their men to at least put effort into looking good for a date. I know you’d do the same thing if you  _didn’t_ have to mess with your hair, as well.”

"… True."

Mark smiles into his book. Luke is  _meticulous_ about how he looks. He likes to be seen, and in control of how he’s seen. Because as easy as it is for him to lose control, he still loves having it. And his looks are the only things he can  _always_ control. He listens to his twin huff and fidget as he keeps fighting with his hair. He’ll get it eventually. Always does. Mark turns another page.

Luke clears his throat. “Okay. What do you think?”

Mark raises an eyebrow as he looks up at the other young man. His mouth promptly opened just slightly. 

Luke looks…  _attractively_ disheveled. His recently trimmed hair is mussed with a gentler gel, looking like someone raked their fingers through it while… well… making out with him. It’s a strange but pleasing change from his usual slicked back or brushed to the side styling. 

The younger twin feels a deep pain knowing he hadn’t been the one to muss Luke’s hair, nor make out with him.

The messy hair suits Luke. It gives him more of a devilishly handsome rogue who isn’t particularly picky about how he looks vibe than the usual air of vanity he has that keeps him from letting a hair fall into his face. It gives him a more relaxed quality. And matches his personality just a bit more. When Mark doesn’t say anything, Luke smirks. That, along with the undone top button and the slightly loosened tie, completes the image.

Mark swallows. He’s seen this Luke before. Seen him sauntering out of a room before him, straightening up to look decent for mother. Seen him flopped down on the couch looking smug. Seen him lying in bed beside him, smug, but content. It’s a Luke he loves to see. He loves it more when  _he’s_ the one making his brother look like that. Not some… girl he doesn’t know. He can let Giselle get away with it. He can understand Luke’s fascination with her and desire to be with her. But not… He doesn’t like Luke doing it to  _impress_ someone.

He wants to kiss him. He wants to  _give_  Luke a reason to already look like that. He wants to tangle his fingers in Luke’s soft hair and kiss him till he gasps for air. He wants to dishevel him and make him smirk and remind him that no matter what mother says or makes him do, Luke is  _his_. Only nurturing keeps Luke loyal to her.

Mark will always have more sway. But not tonight.

He shuts his mouth and smiles just enough to be approving. “Perfect. She’ll love it. She’ll be glad to take you home and let you ravish her.”

"Good." He grabs his jacket off the chair and pulls it on, his chest straining slightly against the buttons of his shirt. Mark swallows again. "And what do you think, little brother?"

Mark takes in his smirk, the unusual look of him, with an air of disinterest. He’s sure Luke can see right through him. He looks back down at his book.

"If you come back smelling like her, you won’t be sharing my bed."

Luke snorts. “I’ll take that as you loving it too.” He crosses over to his twin and leans down to kiss Mark’s hair. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Don’t get into too much trouble, okay?”

Mark snorts himself and looks up to watch his brother leave. As soon as he passes through the door, all Mark can think about is how he can’t wait for Luke to return to him.


End file.
